


Hands Full

by Talik_Sanis



Series: A Delicate Balance of Flavours - An Adrigaminette Series [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Aged-Up Character(s), Anxious Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Awkward Blow Jobs, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Multi, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Relationship Discussions, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/pseuds/Talik_Sanis
Summary: Marinette is anxious about her first sexual experience, and needs a little bit of gentle guidance. It's a good thing that she has a loving boyfriend and girlfriend to hold both of her hands along the way to make sure she doesn't get lost.First times are awkward, weird, and fumbling, but Kagami and Marinette are very excited to find that Adrien Agreste is an enthusiastic kitty with... a real purrty mouth.Based, to varying degrees, on a trio of “Smutember 2020” prompts.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: A Delicate Balance of Flavours - An Adrigaminette Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682845
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	1. Three is Not a Crowd; It's a Throuple

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 (September 25): "Three is not a crowd"  
> Chapter 2 (September 26): "Heat"  
> Chapter 3 (September 27): "Try everything"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a throuple, Adrien, Marinette, and Kagami have a short conversation, most of which is carried out without words.

Robust green and white florets shifted along the edge of Adrien's plate as he rearranged the massive pile of broccoli and cauliflower next to the remnants of a half-mangled pair of chicken breasts. Though he swallowed them down anyways because Gabriel insisted, vegetables had always been something that, frankly, he hadn't liked.

That was a beautiful thought, rapturous in its own way when he'd first had it, as if he was being wicked away in an instant from the base world of the familiar and the known. He didn't just dislike vegetables; he hated cauliflower, even if he had to eat it. There was no need to pretend otherwise with himself even if the facade had to remain in place.

Adrien was  _allowed_ to hate things, just small things at first, and that didn't make him a bad person. 

He could hate cauliflower, or the way that Chloe plastered herself to his side, or the photoshoots that were cold and exhausting because he was exposed, his makeup artists and photographer's detached, perfunctory and wholly practical contact and forceful manhandling only making the stinging need for touch worse rather than better.

He could hate dinner with Gabriel.

He could even hate Gabriel himself.

The interminable slog of  _dinner_ , his feet sinking deep into the suckling morass of boredom and repression, had dragged on until Nathalie had offered him a sweet reprieve, reminding Gabriel of a deadline that may not have existed. No doubt she had noted the way that Adrien had been fidgeting through the salad course.

Almost immediately after Gabriel dismissed him from the shared meal that would have filled him with joy only a few years ago, Adrien Agreste burst through his bedroom door in a scrabble.

To think: once, not three years ago, he would have savoured the opportunity simply to watch Gabriel as he ate in that pompously pristine and effortless way of his, not even having to look down at the wide array of cutlery in order to select the right utensil from a full formal array.

Now, as he slammed his bedroom door behind him, wincing at his own exuberance as the clatter echoed down the hallway, he was free, or was about to be.

He had a date with a princess and a queen. What more could a valiant knight want?

A quick and efficient shower, deodorant, and just a dab of cologne to his throat were necessary because he was one seriously clean cat, especially when he anticipated cuddles.

Setting a timer on his mp3 player so that it would appear that he was practising at the appropriate time – some tricks never got old – he stuffed a pair of pyjamas into his backpack and strode over to the large bay windows that overlooked the high-fenced yard.

After calling for his transformation, he made good time, even though he had spent most of the trip whooping and cavorting between buildings, stopped for a few photos with tourists enjoying the Parisian nightlife, and generally delighted in being as much of a clown as he could. He needed that after dinner with Gabriel.

It took only a few minutes for him to land next to Kagami. This evening, she was his  _Honey_ , adorned in the yellow-and-black bodysuit of the bee. Inviting his Queen in for a hug, arms spread wide as he moved towards her, he pulled up short when she halted his advance by ... booping him on the nose which flared to take in her clean floral scent.

What was it about his nose that had both his ladies doing that all the time? Kagami was clearly picking up Marinette's bad habits.

“Usual bet?” she asked, brow and lips quirked in challenge, and was off, bounding from rooftop to rooftop.

“No fair!” Chat Noir hollered as he chased after her, pole vaulting off the first roof and breaking out into a four-”legged” run. “Come back and do it right, you cheat!”

And it was a race to the bakery: as usual, the winner was to have first choice of whatever treats that Marinette had prepared and first kiss with the partner of his or her choosing, which was always Marinette.

Not that it made much of a difference in the long run. The reward was still sweet, and everyone got their fill of every delicacy available.

Her agility giving her an edge around a few tight corners and her head start affording her an insurmountable lead, Kagami alighted on Marinette's roof and snaked her way through the hatch to her bedroom with about thirty seconds to spare.

As he trailed in after her, he found Kagami seated on Marinette's chaise, neatly cuddled up with the baker's cat body pillow as if she'd been lazying about for hours, waiting for him. He dropped his transformation and watched Plagg meander off to join Pollen, Longg, and Tikki, who were settling into a corner with a deck of miniature cards.

“You're getting slow, Koneko. You really should increase your cardio. Your girth is holding you back.”

It was true that between his growth spurt and a change in his diet and exercise program he might not have been quite as agile as he once was, but Marinette, at least, had no complaints about his rather robust figure. As she had made clear after careful inspection, his abs were still so cut that he could even grate Plagg's soft cheese on them.

“You are a rotten cheater,” Adrien groused softly as he slumped into the chaise next to her, tossing his backpack into a corner, and sulked. 

“I believe that the expression is that all is fair in love and war.” She raised her chin in his direction.

“Such a cliche,” he muttered in response. 

“Prove that you're worthy of anything better, Koneko.” The little snipe as she threaded her hands behind her head and lay backwards on Marinette's chaise had his hands itching. 

So that was how it was going to be tonight.

Before he could retort or wipe the smug grin from her face, Marinette, clad in the appealing combination of her tight pink sleep-pants and thin-strapped shirt that exposed the freckled flesh of her shoulders, pushed open the hatch that led to the bakery proper, fumbling to hold it open with her hand and the crown of her head while carrying a platter of treats.

After they had helped Marinette into her room and spread out the succulent pastries, personal tartes, and a plate of gleaming, immaculate pink macaron, the fashion-designer had offered them both quick hugs. With an encouraging offer to take their pick from the spread, she excused herself to grab the drinks that she left downstairs, shushing them when they tried to insist on helping her.

No one disobeyed Marinate when she put her foot down.

Kagami was, at least, generous in her victory. Though she picked up the chocolate croissant that Adrien had been eyeing hungrily, and taunted him by taking slow, deliberate bites, making a show of licking up the chocolate that oozed out around her lips, she also let him have a little taste.

By way of making out with him.

There was something to be said for the mingled flavours of buttery, flaky pastry, rich chocolate, and a girlfriend's mouth.

Marinette walked in on them, sighing when she found that they had “dove in” in more ways than one. Settling in next to them while scooping up a strawberry macaron and popping it into her mouth, she huffed and pried them apart.

“That's for later,” she chastised. “There's a proper order to everything: treats and digest over a film, _then_ make out.”  
  
Adrien never doubted Marinette's planning abilities, but he had to think that making out _while_ eating treats sounded pretty good too. 

“So,” Marinette began officiously, slapping a fist into her palm. “Film?”

“Far be it for me to disrupt your plans, Mari-hime,” Kagami drawled while she rose from Adrien's lap, leaving him grinning like an idiot and breathless. 

To steady himself, he gulped down a few breaths while trying to smooth out his shirt and make certain that his hair was  properly ruffled, checking his reflection in the mirror on Marinette's desk as he rose. 

“It had better not be a comedy, though,” he offered while fluffing up the matted tangle on the back of his head so that it was just the right kind of wild. “I wouldn't want Kagami to disturb your parents. You know how loud she can get when it comes to the funny stuff.”

“Yes. Of all of us, I am the one who is most governed by emotions,” Kagami retorted, rolling her eyes while she jabbed him in the side with an elbow.

“You are such a great straight-woman that it hurts,” Adrien said with a patented grin. “It's a match made in heaven.”

The expression fell when he turned his attention to Marinette as she settled into the chaise beside them. Her stride was strangely cool and smooth. The little flutter of her hands inspired a frown. Adrien knew that tell. She was tamping down on the usual manic energy that had her bouncing around her room when she was sewing or, at least, flitting about to make certain that everything was just right for one of their dates.

The tension of that had him reaching out for his girlfriend, but Kagami just patted his forearm.

“Actually, we don't have to worry about any of us losing our cool and bothering my parents.” Marinette plucked at the plate of macaron, arranging them into a more even circle. “They're not here tonight.”

She was trying to impose order on chaos, screaming anxiety.

“Mari, are you okay?” He held off reaching for her, let her set the pace.

Their girlfriend's gaze jerked up from the plate of immaculate confections that she must have picked out from a dozen trays because each one was plumply rounded and glossy with that pristine sheen that teased your eyes as much as the scent and flavour did your nose and mouth.

“Kitty, nothing's wrong.” The assurance failed utterly to reduce the rigid arch of his spine. “I should have realized that you'd figure out that I was a little on edge.”

“I told you that he would, Marinette,” Kagami offered at his side, reaching over to pluck the plate from Marinette's hands so that she couldn't hind behind it. That might have been cruel, had Kagami not set it down and captured the other girl's hand between her own, thumb massaging her palm. “But we talked about this. Trust me that it will be alright. Just take your time.” 

“Did I... did I do something wrong?” Even as the question burst from him, unrestrained, he winced. 

“No!” Wrenching away from Kagami's grip, Marinette's hands waggled in front of his face before she slapped a palm to her eyes and slumped. “Oh,” she groaned, “I'm getting all of this wrong already. This isn't how I wanted things to go- I thought that I would have more time.”

All the vibrational energy she had been storing up burst out in a tremble that raced through her limbs and she rose from the chaise in a fumble.

“You merely need to speak honestly to him.” Kagami was like a placid lake, shimmering in the dawn. That was a new one. “It's _Adrien_. He may be an oblivious and occasionally petulant otaku, but he is good and kind.”

As Marinette turned to look at him, focused, her grin was fetching, awkward.

_That_ anxiety wasn't an expression of “I'm going to hurt you and I hate myself for it so let's just ignore the problem for as long as we can.” Nor was it “I'm afraid of being hurt so let's do the same thing.”

No. It wasn't one of those kinds of anxiety at all, which were never adorable.

Her parents were gone. They were alone. Kagami and Marinette had talked about “this.”

“Mari, I – uh, are you...” His gentlemanly upbringing kindly reminded him that it would be woefully impolite to make any assumptions regarding the implications of her considerate arrangement. 

His hormones informed him that  _oh, god, he was on fire_ and he was going to die from the cute trepidation on her face – little rapid eye movements  and creases running up her forehead. Just as he was contemplating his own mortality, she set her shoulders and pushed forward to kiss his cheek, just a tentative brush of her lips.

Okay, so, yes. This was apparently a... thing.

“Is this what I think it is?” Of course, he was being vague about “this” so it left him an escape route. “Are you ... good with that?”

“That's why I wanted you two to come over. Maybe not all the way,” she answered as if asking, testing to see if that was okay. “But I don't want to wait any longer.”

He frowned. That reply was not encouraging.

“That's not really an answer to my question.” His throat was tight; the words came out _wrong_ , but he couldn't tell why as he fiddled with his ring. “If Kagami or I have been making you feel-”

“Never even once!” The blurted denial was even more harsh than the previous one. “You two have been wonderful and – and really patient because I know that you didn't want to do anything serious without me so you waited even though you were ready and probably could have done lots of stuff together if I wasn't so hung up on this and- and-”

Kagami was up and scooping the other girl into her arms in a bruising embrace that had Marinette's last intended words tumble out in a gurgle that was somewhat akin to that of a baby. One of Kagami's hands trailed along the baker's spine and the other curled around her lower back, squeezing her far hip.

Under the pressure of Kagami's arms, Marinette deflated, face to her girlfriend's throat.

Responding to the shared distress, Adrien was only a second behind, draping his body over the pair like a blanket, rangy but thick limbs settling into place so that he could hold them both, standing in comfortable awkwardness in the middle of the room.

They were scalding hot and oh-so-small in his arms, even together, as he rocked them and purred for Marinette.

When she first felt the vibrations tingling under her hands, she had said she found it funny, but in the years since, she would press her cheek to his chest so that it could shake loose and disperse the dark clouds as they began to coalesce.

“I _want_ to do this.” Marinette offered him an affirming glance, her eyes not quite sure and certain like Ladybug's, but close enough. “I wanted everything to be ... natural and perfect for it. It really had to be perfect.”

“We'll wait for as long as you need, Bugaboo,” he assured while patting her hip, just above that ticklish spot that made her laugh, and she knew it from the unimpressed flutter of her lips and brow. 

That was a better look on her.

“I know, and that's what Kagami and I talked about. I think that I need to not wait, Chaton.” She re-settled herself, breathing into Kagami's neck to savour, as he was, the smell of something aromatic and floral that soaked into the fencer's skin from her miraculous. “At least I need to take a step.”

“That doesn't sound really... healthy?” It was still impossible for him to shake the feeling that he had been too needy again – that she felt that she had to be ready. “You shouldn't force it.” 

“It is not a matter of being ready.” Smoothing over Marinette's bangs, Kagami raised herself onto the tips of her toes, forcing him to loosen his grip while striving to hold off a smile as he just enjoyed watching them. Her lips pressed to the crown of Marinette's head and there was a slow nuzzle. “She is.”

“What, then?”

“It's that I'm ... afraid,” Marinette offered in a mutter. 

All the tingling pleasure that had bubbled up inside of his chest burst and shrived like a salted snail.

“Of what?” In the early days of their relationship, he might have dragged up his model's smile, but he knew that she'd see right though it to the pain it always hid.

Wincing, she patted Kagami's hip in a silent request for the other girl to loosen her grip and then curved her palm around Adrien's cheek.

“That things are going to be different,” she said while moving her fingers over his jaw, nails biting into the softer flesh under his chin in a sinfully-comforting series of scritches. “That you might... might not like it. That...”

“That things might change between us for the worse, and not the better.” Kagami's thumb traced Marinette's brow. “That she might not be good enough.” 

_Oh, Mari..._

“Never. You're _Marinette_.” Could his tone ever convey the awe he felt at that? “And that's always good enough – more than good enough.

“I know that you think that, and ... and that for both of you that's true. That's why I trust you-” her gaze drew away from him when she nudged Kagami with her chin, angling to press their foreheads together - “ _both_ of you, to do this.” 

Adrien could only feel slightly thunderstruck by the somehow soothing lightning storm of Kagami as she paused to draw Marinette into a slow kiss that was the product of anxiousness and love alike.

“The two of you have taught me so much about myself and what I want in life,” the fencer said at last, when Marinette was breathless.

With a teasing peck to the side of Marinette's mouth that had both her and Adrien sighing, Kagami pulled back. “I am truly honoured that we can help to teach each other now.”

While Adrien would have been more than content just to stand there with both girls in his arms until he dropped from exhaustion, Marinette was not one to be diverted from her plans ... and he knew that she needed the sense of control, just like with the macaron.

Marinette organized the entire affair that was to transpire on her chaise with the exacting precision of Ladybug implementing one of her plans.

Adrien and Kagami just let her manhandle them in a way that was completely loving and intimate, concerned for them, her expression equal parts steely and endearing because she was so serious about it.

He should lay out just like _so_ \- Marinette rearranged him on the chaise, tugging him down an inch by the legs and then stepping back to examine his position, tapping her chin, before nodding to herself.

His lanky arms would allow him to pluck up pastries from the floor beside her chaise so that he could pass them over. Due to being shorter than Adrien, Kagami should tuck up next to Marinette, her head at chest level, and, so she wouldn't get a crick in the neck, _here, take my favourite pillow._

A smaller version of Marinette's cat pillow was proffered like a sacred talisman being passed on to the next generation of shaman.

Then, properly settled to Marinette's satisfaction, they welcomed the girl herself as she crawled up into the tight and warm nook they created for her. Marinette immediately broke out into the most massive flustering blush when Kagami nuzzled up to the side of her chest. Now that the planning was done and she was no longer able to orchestrate every little detail to her exacting standards, every stitch and fold of their relationship tailored like an immaculate suit – she was really at their mercy.

And they _were_ merciful, of course.

Fortunately, she calmed as they began watching a film, not that they had actually selected anything. Marinette had simply fumbled through a few choices on Netflix, her eyes planted firmly on them instead of the television, smacking away at the controller until something began to play in the background.

Kagami was laser focused on reaching up past Marinette's bosom to play with the baker's hair, easing it from her usual pigtails into a silky-smooth river of black.

A fine choice, but Adrien was more content to enjoy her belly and thighs, just running his free hand over her stomach until the tight strain in her back and shoulders eased and she snuggled into the familiarity of their embrace.

And, even if they paid no attention to the film, Adrien was perfectly happy to enjoy the little things and give Marinette all the extra time she needed to get comfortable with this level of physical intimacy before she decided to take the next step – whether that was tonight, or never.

As it turned out, Adrien didn't have to wait for very long at all to see whether Marinette was willing to test the physical boundaries they had been skirting for months.

Though initially stiff, she warmed to them, hand under Adrien's shirt for most of the movie, licking her lips occasionally as she fingered his abs and swirled around the divot of his belly-button. On occasion, she fell to the edge of his belt, fingertips dipping just millimeters under the buckle and waistline of his pants. She stared hotly at the way he responded, embarrassed but very intrigued.

Kagami was allowed the privilege of cuddling closer to Marinette's bosom than she had in the past, lips and mouth far closer to sensitive spots than ever before.

Every centimetre gained was easy yet hesitant until, with a frustrated sigh, Marinette grabbed the hand that had been trailing between her stomach and thigh, pulling out towards her hip on each stroke, and brought it hesitantly to her breast.

The stiff bead of her nipple bit into his palm. Judging by the tenderness under his hand, she wasn't wearing a bra.

Good lord.

She was _so_ soft.

He was touching his Lady's boob and she was holding him there, but the tremble...

“You know we don't have to do anything, right Marinette?” The question and offer came out in a little croak that had her smiling up at him, even as she flushed, the shudders abating. “It doesn't have to be perfect. It can just be ... us.”

“Indeed. Neither Adrien nor I have been perfect – far from it, and you have shown great patience with us despite our flaws.” Kagami's voice was muffled by the swell of Marinette's chest

“My father expected perfection, Marinette, and that's never healthy for anyone.”

“I know.” She stroked his wrist while dragging him up with her so that they could clamber to their feet together. "We're - we're kind of a mess, and I guess I just forgot for a while that's okay."

Her expression belied the reply. Red-faced and shuffling her weight from side to side, she chewed on her lip in that delicately inviting way that she did all those years ago when she was still getting used to being kissed and he or Kagami were just holding back, breathless millimetres away.

Eagerly anxious.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't startle her, or move too fast, no matter what he felt – no matter how _perfectly_ beautiful she was.

A fetching smile, all nerves, let him know _exactly_ what he should do.

It was what he and Kagami alike should always do.

He went to her and he held her.

Her breasts were against his chest and she folded into him, just as the tension in her body dissolved.

With a few steady breaths to calm the sensation of magma slowly melting every single one of his bones as he pulled back, he cupped his hands over hers and helped her to tug up the edges of her sleep-shirt, peeling it over her belly and – he swallowed – her breasts. Constellations of freckles emerged, inch by inch, the dots pronounced against the lighter tones of her chest. How he wanted to map and chart every one of them.

While disentangling the shirt from her armpits and slipping the straps from her shoulders in an awkward snarl, his thumb brushed the side of her chest, dimpling the flesh. The soft swell begged to be cradled with gentleness and reverence.

From behind them, Kagami loosed an appreciative hum, shuffling, as Marinette finally tugged her arms out from the thin straps, letting the shirt drop so that she fidget under his gaze.

Ready, perhaps, but that didn't mean she wasn't embarrassed.

“Mari, it _is_ just us.” Bubbling sugary-sweet and syrupy without being saccharine, her smile bloomed.

Then, her eyes blew wide and lips parted with a slow and even exhalation. The reason became obvious when he turned slightly.

Kagami was still watching them from the chaise, her blouse crumpled up on the floor behind her. Propped up on one hand, she seemed to luxuriate under their shared and increasingly heated and appreciative gaze, tracing the hollow of her throat and the fine, sculpted lines of muscle along her shoulders that led to her pronounced collarbone.

Her _boobs_ were likewise amazing as she rolled one, skirting by her nipple with a thumb.

“Don't mind me.” Her hand rose and fingers swirled as if she was asking him to show off the other angles of his outfit during a modelling shoot. “You're doing just fine.”

With that encouragement, he returned his attention to the nearly fire-hydrant red Marinette who seemed about ready to burst. A little pit of annoyance built up in his gut like a pearl in an oyster, until Marinette's lips set tight and she reared up to her full height, exposing her breasts while grabbing at his shirt to practically rip it off his torso.

Of course, Kagami may have been blunt, but Marinette could be as competitive as either of them. His beautiful fencer girlfriend certainly had her moments of genius that rivalled Ladybug.

Enthralled by the simple beauty of Marinette's exposed chest, breasts rounded and soft, he was unprepared when she reared up to kiss him, flooding his taste-buds with the subtle flavour of strawberry macaron and her soft lip. Her assault left him completely helpless as she surged forward, pushing him back onto the chaise in a near charge so that he flopped onto his butt, breaking their kiss. A soft grumble told him that Kagami was slightly displeased at being forced to move.

Marinette's breasts were at mouth-level, heaving and flushed. He took a sniff of the scent that was her - vanilla, bread, and warm _Marinette_ \- and the hands on his shoulders clenched and trembled. A quick upward glance and he saw that the transient rush of confidence was fading; she looked like she was waiting for him to say _something_.

“You're so beautiful, Mari,” he husked. The shuddering increased as he leaned down and smoothed his cheek against the thin roll of paunch at her gut, feeling the robust muscle underneath. His hands found her hips and the flesh of her belly deformed, the girl herself squirming.

Then he planted a raspberry-kiss to her bellybutton and she snorted, circling her arms around his head gently to cradle him to her stomach so that he laughed into her simultaneously firm yet soft belly.

He didn't even tense up when Kagami shifted, kneeling behind him, her knees to his butt, and draped herself over his back, her breasts like ... squishy horribly arousing ... well, pillows wasn't right because they were warm and fleshy, but soft and comforting as a pillow, though.

“You're both so ridiculously wholesome, it's almost painful,” Kagami hummed. He shuddered at the tickly sensation of her breath and lips, fine hairs prickling along his heck. “How do you manage to hold off just ... eating each other up?”

“A-are you sure you're alright-” Marinette chuckle-snorted before composing herself - “w-with this, Kagami?” He was rather grateful for her consideration towards their girlfriend.

After all, he was a little busy trying to make out with Marinette's belly-button at the moment, which was a little bit hard as her stomach jiggled and flinched with laughter.

“Yes. I do not wish to overwhelm you during our first experience,” she added. There was a sudden blast of cold air and absence when Kagami pulled back, cuddling up with Marinette's cat pillow to her chest as she gave them room. “There will be plenty of time for that later.”

That assurance was enough for him, Marinette's slackening grip on his head allowing him to start planting a trail of kisses up her stomach, longing to reach those perfect exposed breasts. Her mouth blew open into a wide, whimpering 'O' when he latched onto a nipple, rolling and worshipping with his tongue. 

Her skin was clean and sweet, the nipple a rough, pebbly bead against his tongue as he swirled around it and suckled, delighting in every whimper that he tugged out when flicking over the right spots with his tongue and the way that she clawed through his hair. After he'd had his fill of the little noises that she was making – as if that was possible – he switched breasts, leaving her skin throbbing wet.

Far too quickly for his tastes, her hands dropped to his shoulders, inspiring him to pull back immediately out of a rekindled concern that he might have pushed too far.

“I'm sorry.” His apology tumbled out thoughtlessly.

“Easy, _Chaton_. Nothing to worry about.” Her airy tone soothed away all fears. Those blue eyes, normally vibrant and warm, were heated in a way that was completely foreign.

They were an entirely new ocean for him to brave and explore, and if he drowned, he would be lost while embarking on a quest worthy of epic poetry. Should he die a slave and pilgrim, like Odysseus, it would be on his journey home.

God, he was a romantic dork.

"That felt wonderful, and- and I want to do the same for you, okay?”

Processing the offer took a few moments for his languorous brain, awash in the scent, taste, and memory of the feel of her, but eventually he nodded.

Adrien was okay with that, and he turned himself over to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this chapter before, you will note substantial revision and restructuring to reflect feedback and produce a leaner and more focused "plot."
> 
> "Plot."


	2. Soft, (Hot), and Wet by the Artist Currently Known as Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do boyfriends burn or melt? Marinette and Kagami experiment to find out.

The look that Marinette shot towards Kagami was not desperate exactly, but there was a clear request for assistance that had the fencer racing to her aid without a moment's thought.

A shiver rocked him when he turned his gaze to Marinette and admired the way she set her jaw with determination even as she let Kagami take her place.

The hand off mirrored their interplay when costumed, Ryuuko or Mitsubachi tackling an akuma head-on right alongside him in order to give Ladybug the time that she needed to formulate a strategy.

And all brashness and cold fire, Kagami descended upon him, helping him to tug his jeans down. While kneeling to pull the cuffs off his feet, she stopped and stared, clearly interested in the way that his black and green paw-print boxers tented before her face.

In his defence, they kind of made him feel like a superhero even when he wasn't transformed and it wasn't like he'd expected anyone to _see_ them.

She shrugged while continuing her work.

“I have Ladybug panties,” she offered absently, still somehow taunting.

Kagami in Ladybug panties...

His tent pitched as high as was physically possible for a very healthy young man.

And there went _his_ superhero underwear, leaving him completely bare except for the uncertain smile on his face that grew more genuine as Kagami inspected the goods and, from the wolfish grin on her face, seemed to find them more than suitable for market.

Very well manscaped too because “model.”

“Oh, do you like that idea, Koneko?” she asked, gaze still locked on the clear evidence of just how appealing he found the notion as he sweat with the heat of her. “I'll be sure to model them for you sometime.”

How was it possible for her to be so completely calm about this?

Marinette, on the other hand, was anything but calm as he glanced over at her, the motion of her hands having ceased, as her arms drooped low to her sides, hanging limp.

There was something inestimably calming about Kagami's confidence in everything; she somehow amalgamated tender compassion, loving-kindness, and smugness in the comforting smile that she used to buoy Marinette as she rose and hugged her.

Hugged her tightly, their breasts rolling together and compressing.

His eyes started to dry out with his unblinking stare.

Then, led by Kagami's hand, the fashion designer settled in front of him to listen to Kagami's apparently well-researched instructions.

“Watch out for the head. It's very sensitive, so you only need a very light touch there after you peel back the foreskin.” Kagami provided a visual demonstration with her fingers and then moved to _touch his cock!_ in order to help their girlfriend.

He jerked as Marinette took Kagami's place and tried to emulate her motions, the soft mingling of their fingers as they handed him off as they were “handing him off” nearly too much for him to bear without screaming.

Tongue poking out of her mouth sideways in that adorable and ridiculous look of focused concentration she adopted whenever she was whipping his butt in Mecha Strike, Marinette flicked her blunted nail against his tip, poking at the foreskin and sending a wincing shock of pain through him. As she obeyed instructions and peeled him back to reveal the head, swallowing cutely, Adrien bucked under her at the electric shiver of pleasure.

“Hmm,” Marinette muttered, cocking her head slightly as she watched his reaction. encircling him with her fingers, thumb flicking out to stroke over the tip.

Her hand was so hard and soft at once, leaving his whole body numb.

A cutely quizzical frown curved her lips.

“How do you know so much, Kagami?” Marinette inquired, still seemingly rapt by his cock as he almost writhed under her agonizingly slow strokes, her fingers squeezing around him experimentally, nails scraping

Kagami's only real response was a shrug, a roll of her shoulders that had her bosom bouncing up and down, hypnotic even though the little jiggle settled immediately.

Nice. Small boobs were best boobs.

“I watched videos.”

“You watched _porn_ for this?” Marinette exclaimed, sounding utterly flabbergasted, turning away from her work and it was _agony_ , leaving him biting down on the inside of his cheek so hard that he tasted blood.

“Not porn,” Kagami corrected, patting Marinette on the shoulder. “That's utterly fake. Sex-education videos.”

“Well, I-”

“ _Girls!_ ” Adrien whimper-choked, having to hold himself back from simply humping Marinette's gentle hand because her palm felt too good but she just. Wasn't. _Moving!_

“Oh, Adrien! I'm so sorry!” Marinette cried out, jerking her hand away as if she was afraid that she'd hurt him. “Was that too hard?”

_Too hard!?_

“No,” he gurgled and pushed himself forward so that his butt was to the edge of the chaise, dick just ... sitting there in front of her face, a fact which she seemed to notice as she looked away from _him_ with a mousy _meep_. “No. It's alright.”

“Here, Marinette. Let me show you,” Kagami offered, motioning their girlfriend to the side.

Then, without hesitation, Kagami did something that nearly made him come simply from the sight. She maneuvered him to a more comfortable position, squeezing his base firmly in both hands, and lowered her mouth over his head, lips parting to embrace the tip and only the tip.

He nearly died right there, and may have done so were it not for his incredibly vigorous will to live at that moment, not even reacting visibly because he was paralyzed save for the way his head lolled back so that he could stare at all the pretty, blinding stars that burst in his eyes.

Soft.

Rough tongue.

Heaven.

It swirled around his cock when she sucked in ever so slightly, tugging out a muffled grunt from him that he suppressed by slamming his teeth down into his lip.

Breathing was impossible. His empty lungs burned and nothing had ever felt this good.

She spent lingering moments just cradling him before her mouth splayed wider, and he was so grateful that he was pretty much smooth and clean for her as her tongue pressed to the base of his shaft and took another inch. The frame of the chaise was firm and stabilizing under his fingers when he grasped at it to keep from clutching at her head.

Warming and slanting upwards, her eyes caught his, and he couldn't tear his gaze away for anything until she shifted to cup her own breast, showing off for him while releasing a somehow watery grunt that vibrated his cock. There wasn't a hint of embarrassment or indecision in her smooth motion, even as she burned him up in wetness.

Reserved Kagami was _suckling the head of his cock!_

Marinette was still plopped on her chaise, unmoving. That little stupefied expression, eyes veritably consuming her face like something out of a chibi-anime, as she stared at their girlfriend...

_Right there with you, Mari._

The sounds only sent him spiralling upwards more quickly, heady, inky black cataclysms exploding past his eyes and detonating in his brain, leaving him bombed out and broken – slow, sticky gurgles as she sealed her lips to him and took him in seemingly easy strokes that grew more insistent, nearly violent.

He was completely exposed - completely vulnerable – and he adored the sensation of being splayed open for her. Kagami's tongue was searing rough, sweeping over the underside of his cock, and he could almost feel her smile around him as he whimpered.

Struggling against the liquid ecstasy that surged through his body, he was enraptured by the feral delight in her eyes.

“Ka- I...” He huffed and strained, releasing a high-pitched yelp when she returned to the head and teased under the foreskin with her tongue.

A particularly violent tremor in her throat caused him to attempt to withdraw from her, sensing her distress. This time, she allowed him to pull back and, with a lewd slurping sound, he popped out of her mouth, his swollen cock swaying before her face.

Her hand swabbed over her mouth, clearing a rivulet of drool and … _him_ from her lip, as she settled back on her knees.

He was on the verge of shattering like sugar glass.

While swabbing at his forehead with the back of his wrist, which came away sweaty-wet, he tried to control his breathing so that he wouldn't die of a heart-attack at the ripe old age of seventeen.

“Would you like to try, Marinette? It's actually quite … exhilarating.”

And now there were two girls between his legs. Kagami stroked comforting patterns along Marinette's shoulder, playing lightly with the edges of her hair, as the other girl just stared at his saliva-slicked member, bobbing slightly.

“It's... twitching?” Marinette boggled, her head quirked, before looking up at him.

“Uh-”

Words.

He could words.

Words were possible even when your naked girlfriends, sliding against each other, were staring at your cock, inches away from their faces.

“It's, um... yeah?”

His frantic heartbeat throbbed inside his head, pounding out thought.

Nostrils flaring, taking in the scent of him that he hoped wasn't unpleasant because he'd showered before he'd come over, she reached out with timid fingers and encircled his member, stilling its motion, though he pulsed and ached in her gloriously soft palm.

“Do I – do I feel good?” she asked.

Marinette was stroking his dick. Questioning, experimental.

Painfully so.

“Yeah,” he choked as she squeezed a little harder. “R-really good, Mari. You're doing _great_.”

Both true and a lie at once.

Kagami was so bitterly cruel, having brought him right to the squirming, fiery edge and then knocked him over with a feather into a scalding hot pool of _need_ where he drowned, knowing that he would never rush Marinette.

Her strokes were without any rhythm, too slow, too loose as she stared up at his no-doubt clenched face, angling her hand in different ways, presumably to see how he reacted.

“That's it, Marinette.” Kagami's voice lilted upwards, like a mother encouraging a child just taking her first steps, as she stroked Marinette between her shoulder blades. “Just take it at your pace. Adrien doesn't mind.”

_Please don't speak for me..._

This was animal abuse.

When he all but leapt off the chaise, unable to control his hips, she shifted to focus on the head, still slightly slick with Kagami's saliva.

God. That smugly thrilled expression, faint smile and flaring nose, cut with some remaining uncertainty that was slowly bleeding away with each stroke of her hand, each pathetic writhing motion and moan she dragged out of him.

He had a nice run, but sex-positive and Ladybug-confident Marinette along with Kagami?

That was just too much for him.

One way or another, they were going to kill him.

Kagami pressed up behind their girlfriend, breasts flush against her back, her hands smoothing along Marinette's stomach and trailing under the swell of her bosom to tease and loosen her up.

He was wrong. Small boobs were not best boobs.

Girlfriend boobs were best boobs.

The studious expression on the baker's face fell away and he contorted on the mattress, trying to restrain himself, when the motion of her hands stopped.

So unfair.

“M-mari,” he whined. All she had to do was squeeze and stroke – just a _little_ – but he wanted to be good and not demanding, though his balls clenched and the head of his cock nearly ached and stung as she thumbed over it.

“Do you want to try to taste him, Mari-hime?” Kagami asked, pressing a kiss to Marinette's cheek, hands running over her sides.

Shivers rocked his body, pleasure and numbness thrumming through his floppy limbs, out of control.

Holy shit.

“You don't have to, but I liked it.”

 _Holy_ . _Shit_.

“I- I want to.”

_Holy! Shit!_

With a few halting starts as she sized up his dick like she was judging an Akuma and trying to figure out the location of its akumatized object, Marinette stuck out her tongue and dragged it up the thick vein that ran half the length of his penis.

Rough buds were sharp and warm - _clinging_ \- and he bit back a groan that had her rise up and smile at him, and almost gleeful pride radiating from her face, before she returned to her work with characteristic Marinette fixation.

She brushed the head of his penis with the end of her stroke, flicking his tip with her tongue, causing him to jerk as nerves in his lower back radiated electric shock, before enveloping all of him.

Though she caught him with her teeth once or twice, causing him to flinch, he could tell that she was trying to avoid it. This despite the fact that her cheeks and muscles contracted around him as if she was just holding off her gag reflex as she gave her all in an effort to pleasure him.

“Ma-Mari- I-” Words and breath were stolen from him when she swirled her tongue because _holyshitsheswirledhertongue!_

That desperate gasp give her direction. She focused her efforts there, forcing his breath out in harsh gulping pants as she worked over him.

“Sush, Adrien,” Kagami's fingers trailed his thigh and she pressed a kiss to his kneecap in a way that was just silly, setting him off into gaping, desperate chuckles while Marinette bobbed her head slowly.

He thrashed when the contractions of her hand became quick, loose jerks, and something came out of his mouth in a garble, the side of his face smacking into the chaise.

“Easy, Mari-hime. Don't push yourself. Just the head is enough.” While she might have been speaking to Marinette, all of her attention was fixated on him. “He'll come.”

Heck yeah he would.

Rapturous pleasure that nearly reached the level of pain had his body jerking spastically when Marinette started to ignore the less-sensitive shaft to focus fully on the head, just splaying her tongue over it again and again without focus or thought.

“Isn't she beautiful, Koneko?” Kagami breathed. That awed tone was like a heated wind rolling over the pleasure-numb surface of his brain, stinging and burning like he'd just dunked his frost-bitten hands in boiling water.

Oh, she _was_ , lips engorged red, loosed hair shifting in waves about her face and neck, gleaming perfect pitch black in the light, nose puffing breath like a racing mare in the last few meters, and that look in her eyes...

_Come on, Chaton..._

He tried to hold back. Tried to be good and caring as he trashed and clenched up to keep himself from exploding but there was no defence against the precision assault that she had developed; she'd found his weakest point and was bearing down on it with sweeps of her tongue.

“M-mari,” he gasped, clutching at her as his throat felt like was closing up in a silent scream. He tried to speak, to warn her, clawing at her helplessly, but it passed from his lips as an incoherent, garbled mess. She only had time to pull back ever so slightly before he came.

His balls drew up tight and his cock leapt, releasing into Marinette's mouth, while she gurgled helplessly in response.

Her eyes were wide and glazed, and she coughed at the exact moment that he convulsed again inside of her mouth, flooding her. Her grip on his thighs tightened, hands searching desperately for purchase, as she shoved herself away from him, sputtering with a cough.

“Egh, 'hat tethes 'orrible!” Freezing halfway through clawing away the slick of sticky fluid, she swallowed almost unconsciously, grimaced, and began to gesticulate wildly with her clean hand, staring at him in near horror.

“Not that I didn't like it because I would definitely cuck your sock – I mean suck your co- oh _God_ , what am I even _saying_?!”

While she scraped off the slime against her thigh, she smacked her other palm to her face, cradling it as she burned and trembled.

Uproarious laughs granting him a surge of energy that was actually enough to allow him to rise to his butt on shaky arms, he took her by the arm, forcing her to reveal her adorably pinched up and still slightly messy face, and leaned in to draw her from her knees and kiss her.

“What? No, don't!” She tried to shove his face away as he pressed into her personal space. “I've got- uh.”  
  
“Mari,” he said, caressing her Ladybug-red cheek and chin, the laughs still erupting like hiccups, “I don't care.”

Sliding his hand under her chin and drawing her in for a brief kiss that was infinitely silly because he kept chuckling into it, he realized that she was right: he did taste absolutely _horrible_.

“Also.” A peck on her lips in parting. “For the record.” Another one to the freckles on the bridge of her nose, a snort of air against his chin. “You can cuck me with Kagami any time that you want.” A final light kiss to her brow, contorted by her eye-roll. “As long as I get to watch, or you take pictures.”

An explosive huff of rather fetid breath washed over his face as she groaned and pushed him away in the way that Ladybug would when deflecting.

“Why do you have to ruin everything?” she lamented lamely.  
  
“Because you're a lot cuter when you're frustrated and trying not to laugh than you are when you're anxious.”

And she was, even as a rapid little raspberry burst out from her lips and she jabbed him in the muscled-belly. The quick strike punched air from his gut, forcing him to redirect his mouth to her throat as he bent over.

With a slight rumbling cough and a tap to his shoulder, Kagami drew him away from their girlfriend. Butted up together in her other hand was an empty cup and a jug of cool-green mouthwash which she proffered to the pair of them with a raised brow.

So thoughtful.

Adrien sighed, hand to his heart and bowing deeply as if he was some grotesque parody of a Petrarchan lover. “You are the best girlfriend ever.”  
  
“Hey!” Marinette exclaimed and slapped him in the shoulder.

“Ow!”

'”Oh, don't be a baby,” she chastised with a gentle smile as she took the mouthwash from Kagami. “Also, 'Gami, you're the best girlfriend ever.”

“Hey!”

“What? It's not like it's an insult to _you_ ,” Marinette offered as she raised a capful of mouthwash to her lips before muttering, “ _princess_.”

Adrien just smiled as he settled himself on the edge of her chaise and retrieved a box of facial tissues from Marinette's nightstand, waiting while Marinette sloshed a cap-full of the green liquid in her mouth.

Handing over the box to a clearly grateful Marinette, they traded mouthwash for tissues for some superficial cleanup of the mess that they had made of each other, the drips on the floor, and the chaise which would really have to be washed in the near future.

The odour and taste of mint and citrus was pungent, medicinal, but a relief.

The _greater_ relief by far, though, was the way that she relaxed for him, refused to tolerate his crap, and gave as good as she got, seeming to completely ignore the fact that her breasts were bared to his appreciative gaze.

“You know,” came Kagami's voice from behind them, “you are perfectly welcome to express your gratitude in a way that would better suit the situation.”

The pair turned from their marginally-successful attempts at superficial cleanup.

There Kagami lay on Marinette's chaise.

Her torso had already been exposed, but now she was _flaunting_ it, the smooth lines of her well-built shoulders leading down into the curve of her throat and breasts. Legs curled at the knees, she had splayed her thighs apart fully to show them _everything_ , her panties the only barrier between them and her naked body, and he watched as her finger traced the elastic edges right next to the crux of her.

“...fuck.”

_Yeah, Mari. Well said._

“I think that could be arranged,” Adrien affirmed, swimming in laughter and endorphins that left him giddy-bold, as he reached behind her to tug a pillow from the chaise and settled onto his knees before her.

As he realized quite quickly, 'Honey' – though _weird_ and slightly acidic – was the tastiest confection in the world.


	3. Try Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is the Chat that gets the cream. He likes lapping it out right out of the bowl, and may go back for thirds. 
> 
> And other such cat-based innuendoes.

Adrien trembled at the sight. Kagami's legs were splayed open unashamedly, putting the semi-transparent patch of wetness that dotted her white panties on display. There was a renewed swelling of his erection at the tantalizing sight of her sex outlined by her underwear, clinging to her. With one finger, she traced the fringes of her womanhood.

What did women taste like? What would _she_ taste like? Would it be bitter? Salty like his skin after a run? Just the thought was getting him hard again, and Marinette groaned at his side, clearly revelling at the sight as much as him. Prodding him with gentle push forward, she clambered up onto the bed next to Kagami in order to watch.

“Well, Koneko, are you going to keep me waiting?” Kagami said as she supported her head with one hand and propped herself up to stare at him while the other hand rolled her breast. “I think that our princess wants a show.”

Viciously brutal challenge though it was, he dragged his focus away from Kagami.

“Mari, are you okay? Do you want to stop or – or do you need anything?”

Despite everything they had already done, Marinette yelped again while her face heated up to the point that it looked like her blood was going to begin boiling and steaming out of her ears, but she was most definitely still staring at the space between Kagami's legs.

“Like I said.” There was a quick kiss to Marinette's forehead, followed by several seconds of delay as Marinette jutted out her chin, accompanying it with a small fluttery motion of her hands, while Kagami's brow raised. A smile, great and earnest; a shrug; a hand smoothing over the edge of Kagami's throat. 

What was this silent witchcraft?

Kagami turned back to him, hand returning to the crux of her legs to show off for him. “Marinette told me earlier today that she wants to watch.”

In the moment, things could be different though, navigating the treacherous waters of expectation and reality. He didn't move until Marinette nodded to him, her eyes darkening not with resignation but with a heady eagerness, and pressed up close to Kagami. If Marinette, however 'ready' she might be, wasn't prepared to be touched that way, he'd respect that boundary.

It didn't have to make sense to him that she was alright with giving and not receiving, or watching and not participating.

Kneeling by the side of the chaise, he trailed his hands up and across Kagami's calf, kneading the muscles there before reaching the apex of her thighs. The skin was soft and yielding as he maneuvered her butt upwards while hooking his forefingers into the sides of her panties. He tugged them down, licking his lips when the thin cloth slipped from her womanhood, and helped her to tug them off her legs. Where they ended up, he had no idea.

With the barrier of her panties removed, the scent of her filled his sensitive nostrils as she leaned forward to stroke a few fingers over his cheek. She smelled simply of flesh – of her natural scent but more intense and heady or... musky? The fine, lean musculature of Kagami's thighs led up to her wet and glistening flower, lips thick and engorged, dilated with need to reveal the off-pink flesh that was _inside of her_.

A thatch of curly black hair sprouted up across her pubic mound and he had to wonder why any woman would want to get rid of that because _wow_.

How would that feel? Would it be wet? Scratchy? Soft?

“Oh,” Kagami hummed, hand to the crux of her legs so she could _show_ him. “Do you like my pussy?” 

Even though he had pretty much no idea what ... any of _this_ was, he too could only nod dumbly as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw an equally stupefied Marinette doing much the same thing in a slow, almost mesmerized daze.

Flower?

It didn't look anything like one, but for some reason now he knew exactly why they called it that.

It was alien and absolutely gorgeous.

Shuffling closer to her on the floor so that he was kneeling on a pillow between her legs, he was enraptured by those thick outer lips that led to tender inner flesh. He couldn't take his eyes away. His probing finger rose, was burned by the wet heat of her, and jerked back, tentative, now glancing up for just a moment to see if he'd done something wrong.  
  
“It's not made of glass, Adrien,” she sighed, though there was a tremor in her voice, her hand smoothing over his hair in a comforting and familiar stroke as if they were just laying down together and watching anime. “Don't be afraid to touch me. I'll tell you if you do something that I don't like.”

His fingers pressed in harder, bolder this time, trailing the edges of her lower lips, still doubtful, though the force increased slightly when she moaned at his touch. He had never dreamed of making her sound like _that_ . That breathy, unexpected loss of control urged him forward and his fingers dragged up to the top of her slit, the hair rough, and then flicked downward across its whole length as he tried to get a feel for her.  
  
Marinette had taken up a position beside their girlfriend, watching with hooded eyes as Adrien learnt how to... finger her properly. He paused in his motions to look up at the pair of them for affirmation. Kagami's body was cradled against hers, the sides of their breasts smooshed together in one of the most erotic sights that he had ever seen next to the ... lips between her legs that he thought would be weird and _were_ while also being _perfect_ .  
  
“You're doing fine, Adrien,” Marinette said while Kagami gasped slightly as he increased the pace of his vertical strokes. Even from this distance, he could detect her scent: much like ... clean, pleasant-smelling sweat which didn't make sense but it had his mouth watering.

“That's not ... ideal, actually,” Kagami grumped, freezing him in place at what felt like the greatest reprimand that had ever been levied towards him, and it nearly had him whimpering as he looked up at her, probably with the expression of a dog who'd been yelled at after chewing up his mistress' shoe closet.

Before that thought and feeling could coalesce, she rolled forward on the chaise, the shuddering swell of her breasts now dangling above his head, and caught him by the wrist. With a forceful tug she brought his hand to her own.

“Like this.” A pair of fingers pressed to his palm and rolled in an unfamiliar swirl that he tried, despite the myriad distractions mere inches away from his mouth, to fixate on so that he could emulate it. “Make certain that your fingers are wet and rub near the top. Try to angle your fingers down towards my rear or keep them pointed straight up.”

The smooth darkness of her stare, mingled with a haughty quirk of her lips, her instruction, so casual, the hardened flesh of her fingertips sparking like static on his hand...

“Swirl. Don't stroke,” she added, tapping his palm.

_... okay ..._

The heart of her seemed to glisten more noticeably and he focused there as she released him and laid back again so that he could return to his work, wrist protesting lightly to the point that he had to kneel off to the side in order to relieve the ache of the new awkward hand position while his palm pressed into her scratchy pubic hair.

Okay. It was gorgeously wild in a way that Kagami was not, so the incongruity had him thrilling and- and he had to wonder how it would look when he-

Rough against his palm.

Maybe she could trim.

... maybe he could help her.

Oh, god... he had to stop thinking before he came all over Marinette's floor again.

Fortunately, it was very hard to think at the moment because _it_ was very hard.

Keeping his motions smooth and even was a challenge. The flesh, well – it didn't swirl, but moved with his circular strokes that certainly seemed to hit the mark if the blissfully-tight expression that crossed Kagami's face and clenched up her jaw and cheeks was any indication.

It was so wet. Was that okay? He looked up. 

Marinette was suckling welts into Kagami's neck and slowly rolling her breast, focusing her thumb on Kagami's nipple.

The motion of his hand stopped until Kagami hunched her hips to remind him to continue.

So much for being shy.

Had they created a monster?

“Put it in,” Kagami grunted, cradling Marinette's head.

“What?” he mumbled, ceasing the gentle motion of his fingers which, this time, had her growling and fixing him with her heated gaze.  
  
“Put your finger inside of me.”

_Holy. Shit._

Okay.

He could do that.

Trying to swallow the dryness out of his mouth, he just stared at the wet, pink folds. They dared him.

Forcing down the trepidation out of an eagerness to please, he paused a moment to test his blunted fingernail against his palm. Dull, which seemed ... good.

The tip of his finger brushed the center of her womanhood, sinking in up to the first knuckle. Her walls were wet and tight ... which should have been obvious, tugging him in eagerly. He had expected that. What he had never expected was just how _warm_ she was. As he drew closer to her womanhood, he could almost feel the heat of her arousal against his face. the lightly clenching walls were hot around his probing forefinger.

“Deeper, Adrien - please,” she whimpered. _Whimpered_! Kagami! A quick upward glance revealed Marinette stroking their girlfriend's belly and nuzzling her neck.

Slowly, ever-so-slowly, watching her shifting reactions of uncertain pleasure for any sign of discomfort, he pressed deeper as her wetness dribbled out around his hand.

“Are you sure? Won't it- uh, hurt or something.”

Marinette shook her head with a kind of gentle pity. “No, Chaton. She's ready for you. There isn't going to be any blood, either.”

Okay. No blood or pain.

Good.

That was ... good.

So, far be it for him to deny a polite order from his girlfriend.

Watching his finger disappear, pressing against her tightness, had him tingling like he was awash in the static electricity that came before a lightning strike - obliterated conscious thought.

He bottomed out at the last knuckle, having to use just a touch more force to push in the final centimetre.

“Oh- I-” her voice was cut off.

Looking up, he actually froze before returning to his work with renewed ardour when he saw that Marinette had drawn Kagami into a slow, teasing kiss, pulling back every so often to allow Kagami to release an unsteady gasp and suck down much-needed air, before teasing her lips again.

The sight of his finger buried inside of her, the little gasps she released as she settled, rocking against him, growing used to the unfamiliar sensation, was the new most erotic thing that he'd ever seen.

What would she taste like?

He _had_ to know - had to know with the same blinding intense need that he had felt when Marinette had been moving her mouth over him.

Would it be ... icky? It didn't look like it...

Washed out and trembling, she was staring at him as he hovered there.

“Ad-Adrien, oh- oh god...”

He smirked and couldn't help himself, the flush of alien power he had over her drawing out his cockiness.

“I'm flattered you think so, but I'm only built like a god.”

Despite the situation, there was still more than enough 'Ladybug' in Marinette to have her rolling her eyes when she pulled back from their girlfriend, even if she looked a little more relaxed by the silliness.

“Stop trying to ruin the mood, _Chaton_.”

As he drew in close, Kagami's walls seemed to tighten around his finger, which he dragged out so that he could get an even better look at her. Hesitating for a moment, he poked out his tongue, held off as he gathered courage and resolve, focusing on that breathless hum of anticipation that she was making and the scent that was still her but muskier now in a way that probably should have been unpalatable.

It was like a ...

Hell. He had no idea what to compare it to – neither pleasant nor unpleasant but _good_.

To test her reaction, he pursed his lips and blew out a cool stream of air against her clearly aching hot and dripping pussy, raising his hands to her knees to keep them from snapping shut as she convulsed.

Gorgeous. Every inch.

He took the plunge, flicking the tip of his tongue against the outermost edge of her folds, the tight yet thick line of her spreading ... lips, that must have had a name but he had no idea what to call them. Just a faint taste of her juice had collected along the edge of her lips, but even a light brush allowed him to sample her, his tongue retreating into his mouth.

It was... neutral. Almost tasteless with just a hint of something that he might have described as... acidic.

God, it was-

“Adrien,” Marinette said in a hush, drawing his attention upwards. Both of his girlfriends simply stared at him, agog and agape. A hint of eager need and embarrassment had great blooms of red marring Kagmi's cheek so that, for once, she actually was in a dead heat with Marinette.

“Fuck, 'Gami,” he breathed reverently against her womanhood. “You taste so _good_.”

And as a spasm rocked her legs, jerking around him, she gripped his head, fingers rough as they dragged though his golden hair and tugged him forward as if he even _needed_ the encouragement, he wondered at it.

Sliding his tongue up from the base of her slit, attentive to her sudden gasp as he passed over a little bump nearer to the top of her wetness, his own arousal swelled painfully at the almost flavourless slickness that was coating his tongue.

How could something that he could barely taste be so alluring?

It was the entire experience as he lost himself in planting suckling kisses to the top of her folds: the scent of her that wasn't quite clean anymore, the breathless pants that rocked her body, the way that a light sheen of sweat tinted her skin as she squirmed.

Smiling against her womanhood, he opened his mouth to cover as much of her has he could and _suckled_ , even as the hairs kind of got in the way and scratched his upper lip and irritated his nose, but it was easy to ignore overall.

Marinette had to press a hand to Kagami's stomach, trailing her fingers across the other girl's impressive abs, to push her back down into place as she groaned and arched upwards, nearly taking her whole back off the mattress. It was as if, for a moment, she was trying to writhe away from the pressure of his mouth. Another deep suckle had her grabbing a reeling Marinette and pulling her girlfriend down for a rough and insistent kiss as she whimpered and cried into the baker's mouth, holding on as if she was being swept away by a riptide.

Marinette was welcome to those lips; he had a better pair, in his estimation.

This was ... this was even _better_ than the blowjob. Her scent around him. Her needy whimpers. The thrill of affirmation that she felt good and that he was doing this for her. Her hands clutching at his hair, tugging at the roots, clawing at his scalp.

Her _taste_.

Hell.

He'd do this every night for _both_ of them if they let him.

Relishing each gasp and groan that he could pull from the normally reserved girl, he feasted on her, drinking down everything that he could of her wetness.

Her thighs and hands pressed in around his head, pinching him in place so that it was almost impossible to do anything but sit still and hold his tongue taut as she ground herself against him, her commingled grunts and whines as delicious as her. Trying to keep in mind the motion of her fingers against his palm and replicate it with his tongue, he strained to focus tight swirls on that little bump that had her crooning when he passed over it a moment ago.

“Oh! Right there!” she crowed, pressing even harder into his scalp as if trying to pin him to her.

The sight of them together was burned into his brain and retina: fine muscles of her stomach clenching; perspiration had the olive skin of her face and breasts almost glowing as she _watched_ him, her brown eyes _pleading_ for more.

With a muffled, keening cry when Marinette trailed kisses down her body to suckle Kagami's nipple into her mouth, the Japanese girl lifted one hand from Adrien's scalp to trail it over their girlfriend's shoulder and neck, but the motion was jerky, uncoordinated.

He was breaking her with nothing more than his mouth.

Why had he waited so long to do this? Maybe he should have been shy, uncertain while doing _this_ for the first time, but feeling her heated walls against his tongue and watching the way she'd opened up for him, the smell and taste and feel blotting out all else, it was – _they_ were – too beautiful for embarrassment.

Hunching Kagami's hips forward, he dragged her just an inch closer the edge of the Chaise and re-angled her for easier access with his mouth.

The girl pressed down harder into Adrien's mouth, the crush of her lips flooding all of his senses – the building acidic-tang of her, the wet squelches as his tongue and lips moved, the gasps, and groans, and wanton pleas, the slickness and rough curls that brushed up against his nose, the pinched expression, gaping mouth, rosy face and breasts, trim stomach, and constricting lips.

His jaw tiring slightly, Adrien readjusted once again as his girlfriend released a throaty cry, hands and limbs clenching as never before. Tremors, more violent than any that Adrien had felt, rocked his hands through her hold.

A finger joined his tongue while he angled his head upwards to swirl over the little nub of flesh.  
  
"That's it!" Kagami ordered with an ardor and desperation that belied her usual reserve and had him eager to obey, though anything else that she tried to say came out as grunts and incomprehensible pleas.

Pausing only a moment, Adrien sheathed his finger inside of her. Gazing up at the rippling, tightly-wound expanse of her body above him, he realized that the muted cry that pounded his ears probably would have been a _scream_ had Marinette not been hovering over their girlfriend, stifling her with another long and very nearly frenetic kiss.

Between rapid strokes that had her wiggling against his finger and mouth, and his tongue, running simple, repetitive sweeps over that nub that ... might have been the “clit” that he'd heard about, he poured everything that he had into pleasuring her, loving every reaction and not even _trying_ to commit them to memory because every eidetic detail was already seared into his eyes and brain.

She wound tighter and tighter around him until he-

And with a guttural cry that couldn't be muffled, she came, shuddering and convulsing, her thighs clenching around his head and her wetness around his finger, squeezing him nearly painfully, to the point that moving was utterly impossible and all he could do was sit there, held in a vice, and let her ride his tongue.

His mind swam in a thick soup of arousal – her scent, the crushing pressure, and the rush of taste that grew slightly more acidic as he dug his tongue into the core of her has hard as he could, his neck straining...

When Kagami slumped, loose and boneless, easily pliable as he shifted her back to a more comfortable position on the bed, he took the time to survey and savour the sight of his girlfriends.

Marinette was splayed out next to Kagami, cradling their girlfriend at smoothing hair from the panting girl's face. Sweat gleamed across her whole body in the low light of the room, and its odor together with the heady scent of... female sex, sharp possibly because he'd been buried in it, were actually a turn-on with how hard he was after going down on Kagami.

Well, since one girl was out of commission, at least temporarily as Kagami just managed to prop herself up on shaky arms and lean back onto the chaise, it seemed there was only one thing for him to do.

Repositioning the pillow on the floor, he settled between his girlfriend's legs and waited, though only for a few seconds before Marinette, recovering when Kagami backed up to cuddle her, reached for the back of his head and drew him in somewhat dubiously.

Adrien could do nothing other than comply and as he pressed a gentle kiss to her that had her hissing, he thanked any god who was listening for the fact that women didn't have the same kind of refractory period that men did.

When he'd first learnt that, he had thought that Kagami and Marinette were lucky.

As he leveraged Marinette's underwear down her legs, watching for any signs of hesitation, and her taste filled his mouth, fresh, more... bitter than expected acidic, the slick trailing down his chin, he couldn't help but feel that he was luckier still.

For the record, now that Marinette had opened up and allowed him to sample her as well, he confirmed what he'd already suspected.

She tasted a lot better than him too.

And after break for a vigorous brushing of teeth, snack, shower, and nap, Kagami and Marinette agreed with his assessments.

**Author's Note:**

> Something new for me as a continued experiment and a gift for an interested party. I've done loving, emotional sex and crack sex; now it's time for an experiment in loving smut, I suppose. 
> 
> I'm told the cunnilingus in chapter 3 is acceptable in that respect, but I guess that we'll see.


End file.
